schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Kids Are Mean
Season 5 Episode 25 " Kids Are Mean" Duane is in accounting class and Kyle isn't here. Everyone is talking about how he bought his kitty to school in his pocket. And got caught and was suspended. Kevyn is here today, and Duane waits until mr. Louth leaves the class, and Duane makes his sneaky move to mess with Kevyn a little. He still doesn't know who told, but he feel likes it's Sean. Duane told Kevyn he's going to fail the test. Kevyn isn't putting up with Duane, but Kevyn is defending himself against Duane. At lunch, Becca surprised Duane with her boyfriend Luke. Luke is back at the table and Duane is just expecting them to kiss and make out. This time Andrew is here, and Becca barely acknowledged him. The freshmen 5, Mike (the Mohawk kid), Nick Torress (the short one), justin (the mean kid), Dom (the kid everyone hates) and the weird kid. Luke is sitting in Dom's seat, and Nick is wondering were is he going to sit when he comes. Duane told them to take some of the chairs and move them to another table. Nick and Justin do just that. Mike and don comes,mans son is wondering where to sit. Dom sits next to justin and Justin snaps. "No I don't want you sitting all over top of me!" While banging on the table, don called him a bully, and justin said he knows he's a bully. Mike comes and asks more sexual questions to Becca and Luke, asks Luke if he done her. Andrew is always annoyed by the freshmen, and he is really quiet, with his earphones in. Duane went over there talking to the freshmen four about Kyle who bought his kitty to school. Nick said that Kyle rides his bus and he saw it. Dom like Duane and is talking to him about it. Duane had asked Nick about Nate. Nick said that back in 7th grade, Nick had him In his class and he really don't like Nate. Duane told him the story about him and Nate, saying that he was like in love with him, until he stopped talking to him back in February. Nick asked why, and Duane told him that he started being mean to him. Nick laughed. Duane found out that he have to take all 3 keystones again. Duane was close to passing English and math, but no so much with bio. For math Duand, Harley, Mary Kate and others (the good kids) have to take the test again whiles thorny lanzetta, Dom, Larry etc passed. Keystones is this week, on Tuesday but it's Monday Duane have to present a bio project but luckily Lennox isn't here. In math, Mr. K is giving his class a big good luck because of the keystones tomorrow for math. The next day, in room A110 the test starts, Duane knows the math, but is really tired and wanders off in space while Josh Scully is finished. Soon everyone is done is it's lunch time. Duane is hoping to see Morgan because on all the keystone days Morgan makes it worth coming to, but she is not here, neither Tony the stoner or Jeff. Duane is confused, asking himself if they passed. But he sees Gianna tucker and Alissa from Costa Rica. He goes over to them. Gianna says she failed the math, even though she's an honor student. Duane Hates this test so much, so does Alissa. Duane Gianna and Alissa goes to Gianna's locker to sit and talk until it's time to leave. After completing the second part of math it's time to go! The next day, Kyle is back, and mr. Louth made him stand at the podium to tell why he bought his cat to school. He said that his cat is only two months old, and there was nobody there to watch the cat because his mom worked and he would be at school. So he decided to put the cat in his pocket, leave on the bus. He said in first block, the cat was meowing, but nobody heard, it. He was trying to make it the whole day without getting caught until a girl told ms. Penna. she told him that was really stupid for him to do that. She had gotten a box for it, and the cat climes out the box, then all the guidance councelers started playing with the kitty. His mom picked him up and she didn't really care about the situation. Everyone is laughing at the story. Mr. Louth says that the rumor is people saying he bought a kitty is going to turning into somwthing like him bring his pet cheeta to school that eat a student.